The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Calabria Major.’
‘Calabria Major,’ identified as 10172-22 originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety ‘Calabria’ in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The new variety ‘Calabria Major’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.